blocknloadfandomcom-20200213-history
Nellie
Weapon Role: '''Mainly used to hit enemies at long distances but can be used at short distances as well. Though there is a small delay between shots and you only have 4 shots before you have to reload so you have to hit your shots. '''Weapon Tips: * Crouching will increase accuracy which can be usefull to hit long distance targets. * Shooting while moving will decrease your accuracy so when you fire you want to stand still to keep your accuracy as high as possible. * Hipfire is pretty accurate especially at close ranges. * Always try to hit headshots or atleast as much as you need. * Slightly lead your shots when enemies are running. * The crosshairs will return to the same spot after the animation between shots. This means you can just shoot again straight away (after the animation) to get another hit if the enemy didn't move. Nellie Nellie has the longest range of any gun in the game so far. Any bodyshot does 40 damage and a headshot is 60. This gives you the potential to kill any character within 4 shots (with Cogwheel needing atleast 4 shots with atleast 2 headshots). This means that you can take out any character with one magazine. Offense Nellie really packs a punch and you will most likely be taking down defenders' health from a distance. Try to assist team mates who are fighting people as it is most important to stay alive. You might get a killsteal but in the end it counts that the enemy is dead. Also use your active abillity to spot your enemies and predict where you can get a clear shot on them. If there are defenders on a wall with health and ammo you will see that they will crouch after getting hit to heal up again. In this case you can either ask someone to help you take out the enemy or you can spot to see where the health and ammo is. Then you have to hit normal bricks 4 times to destroy them and afterwards take out the health. The enemy might not notice this and you can finish them off afterwards. Beside of this Nellie does one of the highest weapon damages on a cube/core. If you face a strong defence with a low cube health you can always try to snipe the cube. This may first of all cause the defence to think someone is digging on the cube and will ofcourse reduce the cube's HP. Nellie deals 5 damage to a cube/core with every shot. If you see defensive blocks in the enemy's base try to take them out before they kill any other attackers. With the long range Nellie is very good for this. Defense On defense you want to place tikis, which will help you get easy targets to finish off with Nellie. Beside of this it's pretty much up to you how you want to play it. You can make a sniper tower or just stay on the ground trying to get shots on people. By just staying on the ground it will be easier to defend your cube and you are more mobile. Though with a sniper tower you have a clearer view but you will be spotted easilly as well. Beside of this the sniper towers can be fairly easy to cut which will cause you to fall. Strategy When any opponent gets close to you try to go to tikis you have set up to slow them down and make them easy targets. Cogwheel Cogwheel is the tankiest of all character and has 200 HP. This means that you need to hit atleast 2 headshots to kill him in the minimum of 4 shots (60+60+40+40=200). This also means that he wont die in 4 shots if he gets healed by anything while you shoot him. As he is slow you shouldn't have to much problems with getting headshots. Nigel This will be a fight about who has the better aim or who spots the other first. Try to get your first hit to be a headshot so you can take him down with any hit afterwards. If you are next to health and ammo while fighting Nigel get healed without him having a shot on you as soon as he hits you and try to have your health atleast above 60 before you pop back out again. Sarge Sarge will be a tricky one as he gets healed when he is low at health this means you want to aim for a headshot to be your last shot. As sarge has 150 HP you need atleast 2 headshots to take him down in 3 shots. This means you should go for either headshot-bodyshot-headshot or bodyshot-headshot-headshot. The last hit doesn't have to be a headshot ofcourse but sarge heals back to just over 50 health so a headshot will always finish him if he has gotten health back from his passive. Eliza Eliza has 100 health and a fairly easy critical hitbox for you to hit. This means you might want to try and get a double headshot on her as she has many ways to get health back being it from her active or a health station she placed. As she has 100 health a headshot and a bodyshot would work as well if she doesn't get healed by anything. Tony Tony will be pretty similair to Eliza except he can't heal with his active but he will get a shield when building. This means that your shots will do less damage whenever Tony builds. Though if he doesnt have a shield or health station nearby you should be able to take him down with a bodyshot and a headshot. O.P. Juan Shinobi With O.P.'s mobility he will get close to you pretty easy. Therefor you should try to spot him as soon as you can and get as much damage on him before he gets close. If he manages to get close you should lure him into tikis. As O.P. has 100 HP he will also die with 2 shots with atleast 1 being a headshot. Though he can use his vanish to get away. If he does this be carefull as he might try to go after you if he saw your position.